


Sense

by jar3c_lol



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, conversation in the car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>车里对话后，关于John到底喜不喜欢Dorian呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rollinghat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinghat/gifts).



> 【因国内事件，存文到此处】

I like you, too.

 

Dorian喘息着，重重地躺回到床上，一脸笑意地看着在他上方的John，后者正在他体内做着活塞运动，有节奏地晃动着胯部，让床发出危险的声响。

“我在怀疑你有没有感受。”John皱起眉头，看着努力随着他的节奏迎合着他的Dorian。Dorian没有回答，他只是闭上眼睛，凑过去吻上John的胸膛。他抓着John黝黑的手臂，顺着上面鼓起的青筋抚摸下来，将皱的不成样的床单从他手里解放出来，扣上了他的五指。他努力弯腰，从John的腹沟添到他的胸肌，用舌尖挑逗他敏感的乳头。John在他头顶上发出了哼哼声，像一只大猫被挠下巴时发出的满足的声音。只不过John不是一只大猫，准确来说他是一只老虎。

Dorian仍专心对付John的乳头，用唾液将他们润湿，用牙齿轻轻咬着，忽略他的问题。John用下巴扣住Dorian的头顶，停下了下身的运动。

“我说，你到底有没有感觉？”Dorian因为John也停止了舌头的动作，他试图挣脱，但是John控制地很紧。  
“问这种问题是很不礼貌的。”Dorian含含糊糊的说，晃动腰部像是在请求。他的手指和John的手指缠绕在一起，他握紧手，将它们放到他面前，仔细的舔过John的手指。

John看他完全不想回答这个问题，自己也拗不过他，而他自己开始的事，也要他自己继续。他叹了口气，又开始在Dorian体内抽插。

Dorian的身体立刻对John的动作做出了反应，他放开John的手，把双手缠在他的腰上，把他向自己拉进，让他更深入的进入自己。John发出了一声难耐的低吼，加快了频率。

* * *

要说为什么他们准备在床上来一次剧烈运动，还是归结于车里的那个谈话。

“我也喜欢你。”当Dorian说出这句话的时候，John差点扔掉了方向盘。他没想到Dorian的心理进化到这个程度了，不过这也不是没想到，他只是很惊讶Dorian就这么说了出来。

“……”John最后还是什么也没说，Dorian前面问了这么多次他都没有回答，他也不会因为Dorian这次“表白”乱了阵脚。

不过说心里话，John也不知道自己是怎么想的。他知道他们的这种关系有些超乎常态，他知道仅仅把这归为“友情”太轻描淡写，归为“爱”似乎又有些不妥。不过还是有些事情John自己也不能解释，那件事过后，上面终于让他返回战场，给他配备的机器人他也不知道崩了多少个。John在心里称他们为“没感情的婊子”，而他的内心，也何尝不是没感情？他不知道是什么阻止他像崩掉其他机器人一样，崩掉Dorian，反正他知道肯定不是因为上级的压力。

是因为他和其他机器人长相不同？John从来不以貌取人，虽说那些机器人的长相实在可怕；

或者是因为Dorian的身高和他很搭配？应该不是，机器人的身高一向都不是一个重要问题；

也许是因为Dorian是有感情的那一类？也许是。也许是因为看着周围走来走去的都是有着空洞眼神的机器人，而他身边的Dorian看起来是那样的不同。上帝啊他现在才想到Dorian到底有多么不同，他想到Dorian看着自己的眼神，有哪一次不是温柔的，柔和的？

好吧，John觉得自己不能再想下去了，不然他就要真的怀疑一下他的性取向了。John故作镇定地咳了一声，随即吸引了Dorian疑惑加担忧的目光。我的天呐这是真的。

不过这个还是不能解释为什么他们最后到床上去了。不过接着John和Dorian就回到了John家。自从Dorian向John请求不要让他和其他机器人住在一起，并向John展示了一个令他永生难忘的画面后，Dorian就住进了John家里。John发誓他看到Dorian搬进来的时候没有特别激动。

总而言之他们回到了房子，Dorian仍旧疑惑地看着他，而他却想要躲着Dorian的目光，一进门就朝自己房间冲去。Dorian也发现了这一点，他在John门口拦住了他。

“发生什么事了？”Dorian一脸严肃地问。

“没什么。”John僵硬地回答，向左边移了一步。

“告诉我发生什么了？”Dorian也向左边移了一步。

“我说了，没什么，我就是要回我的房间。”John向右边移了一步。

“我知道你在撒谎。”Dorian说，也向右边移了一步，“我知道。”

“你信不信我把你崩了。”John说，索性站定不动。

“我不认为你会这么做的。”Dorian坚定的说。

“试试看。”

…

“是因为我在车上说的话吗？”

“…”

“我知道你喜欢我。”

“…”

“我看的出来。你抵赖是没有用的。”

“我知道这句话说出来很困难，我也没有要求你。”

“就是因为这个才闷闷不——”

接下来Dorian就被压到墙上，头顶着John的额头。“让我们看看我喜不喜欢你。”

就是这样。

* * *

“我回答了你的问题吗？”John问，躺在床上，汗水顺着他的脸颊滑落，Dorian伸出舌头舔掉了。

“当然。”Dorian说，环住John的腰，John的手覆上了他的。

“那你是不是也应该回答我的问题？”John说，捏了一把Dorian的手臂。“你到底有没有感觉？”

Dorian沉默了一下，哀怨地抬起头，小声说：“没有。”

John腾地一下从床上坐起来，对着Dorian怒目而视。

Dorian突然噗嗤一声笑了，整个身体都笑的打颤。

“你这个混蛋！”John恼羞成怒，朝Dorian扑过去。他们在床上打闹了一会，最后Dorian抢占了先机，撑在床上看着涨的满脸通红的John。

“我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你。”

END

(Maki生日贺文)


End file.
